Child of Fluttershy
by gnj666678
Summary: fluttershy has to give up her child and now here child is here in the present and doesn't know the truth.
1. the story

"listen flutters" a rainbow maned pony said "your way too young for a foal". fluttershy crying from knowing what she had to do. "listen if you decide to keep it it's going to be-"fluttershy screaming at the asking why she had to do it. eventually she passed dash picked her up on her back and took her to her bed. fluttershy laying in a hospital bed held on to her bundle of joy. "congratulations it's a girl" the nurse pony said "what's her name"? "I still have to think about it" fluttershy said while looking at her orange coated and purple maned baby girl. "Fluttershy! are you ok" the same girl said,but looked older. fluttershy came back to the present quickly answering "oh what sorry I was...thinking". "well can you help sign a petition to save the ponyville clock tower from it being to a new orphanage" applebloom asked. fluttershy looked at scootaloo then said "let me get my quill" she ran to her desk and tried to find it. while she was doing this the girls outside started talking to each other. "oh boy i can't wait for our cutie marks" sweetie belle said with excitement". "i wonder how applejack will react when i show off my cutie mark" applebloom said. "yeah my sister and parents will be in awe" sweetie belle said trying to make applebloom jealous. "i wonder what fluttershy was thinking about" scootaloo said interrupting them. silence fell upon them then scootaloo started to look down. fluttershy finally came back and looked at the girls with her quill in her mouth. she saw scootaloo looking worried she put her wing under her and asked what is wrong. scootaloo surprised on how much care fluttershy had on her said "i'm fine" she said with a smile. fluttershy then signed the petition. "thank you" all three of them said in unison. as the girls started to leave fluttershy mumbled "im sorry" only scootaloo heard it,but only ignored it. fluttershy going back to her cottage and started to cry herself out afraid on what scootaloo may say


	2. the party

As 12:00 struck fluttershy realised that tomorrow was scootaloo's birthday. she went to the store to buy here two gifts. one meaning less gift and one big gift. she went to sugar cube corner the day of the party she left the big gift with no name, but an M for mother scootaloo had no idea who or what M meant the meaningless gift was put on the table with fluttershys name on it. she began to cry from all the pain she felt for keeping her child away from the pie saw her cry while getting the party was leaving for her cottage if all the guest hadn't arrived she move to a table and ordered a drink before anyone noticed her. then as every guest got ready for scootaloo fluttershy moved to the very guest all screamed happy birthday when scootaloo came threw the door. all her friends surrounded her telling her which gift to open. her first gift was fluttershy's big and small one. as she opened the big one she was amazed at her new scooter. As she continued opening the gifts fluttershy kept smiling. "I know you proud of her fluttershy"a pony said to her left. she turned to see pinkie pie looking at who was letting go of a tear."don't worry i won't tell no pony" see said turning to look at scootaloo.


	3. the games

the equestrian games had just started but first was the cmc had to put on there opening had cheered the whole entire after the show fluttershy went to go see scootaloo. rainbow dash was already down there giving high fives and was getting ready for her part. fluttershy entered the room and saw everypony getting ready then stared at shy side immediately kicked in "oh sorry i'll just let you get back to work". she began to leave when suddenly a hoof was placed on her shoulder by rainbow dash. "are your ready to tell her" rainbow asked. "Yes i can't keep it a secret for long it killing me inside!".everypony stared at as she screamed those last words. she felt embarrassed as every pony looked at her. rainbow dash asked if everyone can go to another room except scootaloo.


	4. the confession

Scootaloo was left with Fluttershy. Only then she was tackled with a hug and began to hear Fluttershy cry. Confused she return a hug to comfort her. "I love you so much,I missed you so much,come back to mommy" Fluttershy said as she look Scootaloo in the eyes. Scootaloo astonished looked at Fluttershy then started to cry herself. "y-y-your my m-mother" Scootaloo said "I thought my mother didn't want me". Fluttershy Immediately hugged her and replied "I had to" now beginning to cry harder "It was the hardest decision I made in my life" Fluttershy said still crying. Meanwhile at the game contestants for Ponyville peaked to see what she was going on. They only saw crying and hugging with dialog they could not be heard. Rainbow dash and Pinkie pie then got in front of the door so Fluttershy and Scootaloo don't get spied on and had complete privacy. Then a knock came on the door rainbow opened a crack so no pony behind her could get past. "I'm gonna take Scootaloo to the stands,the ponies can come back in" Fluttershy said as she led Scootaloo outside. after the Pegasus event next was the ice archer event. in the middle of it an archer tripped and hit a cloud that immediately froze! Every Pegasus flew to try to stop it from hitting the ground. Scootaloo then full of confidence spread her wing and flew with her mother. Spike jumped on every Pegasus' back and unleashed a hot flame that melted the frozen spiked , Fluttershy took Scootaloo home after the event. there was no room for Scootaloo so she slept with her mother. Fluttershy always had worried about her baby,but now she was in her hoofs again.


End file.
